


Cracks In Our Foundation

by Brain_Flower



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Fighting, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Talking, break ups, make ups, talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brain_Flower/pseuds/Brain_Flower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tommy tells Adam the paraplegic neighbor is probably better at sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracks In Our Foundation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I wrote Little Raver Boy but posted them back to back so I have a lot of fighting going on lately. Mainly because I base my stories on things that happen in my life. I always get the two mixed up so I never can figure out which one I'm posting. 
> 
> My sister Melody typed a lot of this for me when I did write it because my computer glitched and deleted the file and I had to walk away before I punched something. So she claims any mistakes towards the middle-ish.

Cracks In Our Foundation- 

Tommy’s not really sure if there’s a point in the relationship he’s in, but for some reason he keeps holding on. Maybe it’s the way he can’t help but smile when Adam’s upset or how Adam gets a little bit aggressive and it’s just so sexy to the blonde. It’s probably Tommy’s fault when they’re in bed and he yawns and says, “Wow…is this all? Bet your paraplegic neighbor is better at sex than you.” 

Yeah that one ended with a slap to the cheek and a well deserved night on the couch, but Adam apparently felt guiltier than Tommy did and the next morning Adam’s got a bag of ice pressed to his boyfriend’s face and he says, “That kind of hurt am I really that bad?” As if he really had to ask. Adam is a sex God…Tommy just knows how to press his buttons. 

“No.” Tommy answers, “I was kidding, you’re easy to mess with honey. You take everything to heart, I like to mess with you and you can’t even take a joke.” Make up sex with Adam is always an amazing experience though. 

The next Time Tommy decides to mess with his boyfriend he sits down to a movie-some stupid chick flick that isn’t his choice-with two wine glasses and a half empty bottle. He pours Adam a glass, sits there for a minute and mutters, “I think I’ll just have the whole bottle then.” And proceeds to drink from it, forgetting the empty glass. 

“What are you being a dick head for?” Adam snaps and then grumbles about taking the soon to be empty bottle and shoving it up Tommy’s butt to see if he’d rather the paraplegic neighbor then. “You are such a boy you have like no manners. Why can’t you just act civil?” Adam knows Tommy has manners. 

“You’re full of shit, darling.” Tommy tells him, “Absolute shit.” Tommy gets another night on the couch and it might as well be a week with the serious ignoring Adam is doing. Tommy is so impressed with Adam that he starts making a mental gold star chart for every day he continues to be ignored. He goes out and buys a pack of dollar general star stickers and decorates Adam’s dinner plate with however many he earned. 

Adam doesn’t say anything until there are fifteen gold star stickers lining the edge of his plate and some sprinkled in the food like freaking herbs or something and then he snaps, “What the shit is up with you putting these stupid stickers in my food?” And he sounds really angry. 

“You earned them!” Tommy explains, “One for every day you ignore me congratulations on fifteen!” He shouldn’t enjoy this like he does because that results in Adam emptying the rest of his dinner on Tommy followed by a cup of-not scalding but not cold-coffee to the lap. “Twat!” He screams shoving his plate in Adam’s pretty made up face, “That was so uncalled for.” 

“Oh and your attitude isn’t uncalled for? You’re an ugly little shit. I don’t even know why you’re still here you fucked up little ass hate.” That right there is sexy to Tommy and Adam spends the next hour fucking the blonde into the mattress. “Poor baby, huh?” Adam taunts, “You act like shit and you get shit.” Adam let’s Tommy sleep when he finally decides he’s tired of torturing the blonde. “I wish we loved each other.” He says, sleeping with his back turned to an open for snuggling, Tommy. 

-_\/\/_-Siren Jax-_\/\/_-

Tommy has respect, he had boundaries he would never cross, and cheating is one of them. He may say something like, “I’m always thinking. I’d like to meet someone else,” but he’d never directly go out and cheat on Adam. He’d never cheat, he’d never lie, and he’d never cry if Adam finally decided he was tired of Tommy and made him leave.

Adam, though, apparently does not have these same boundaries and whether it was a joke or not, Adam comes back one night, drunk off his ass and smelling like other boys. And, okay, maybe Tommy has hurt Adam with his comment about the stickers and the paraplegic neighbor, but it’s a stab to the heart when Adam slurs, “I met a cute boy who gave better blowjobs than you.”

This confirms Tommy’s fear, and he angrily yells, “At least I’ve never cheated on you! Twat.” He grabs extra blankets. Turns the heat off and locks Adam out of the bedroom to sleep on the couch. “I’ll go back to living with Mike tomorrow.” He curses Adam’s very existence all night.

When Adam wakes up, Tommy’s gone, and he’s not sure why he’s on the couch freezing his rear end off. In the kitchen two coffee cups are broken on the ground and a whole pot of coffee is spilled between the splintered pieces of glass. A single one of Tommy’s sarcastic fil-in-the-blanks sticky-notes is stuck to the fridge.

‘LOVE NOTE’ is already printed in large white letters at the top, and underneath, Tommy has checked the box that says, ‘I don’t hate you…yet.’ Tommy’s message reads: “I’m going back to Mike’s until you break up with me for the gay who was better at giving blowjobs or until you make me feel like you aren’t cheating. There’s coffee—as always. You have the house number.—Tommy.”

The last box is checked, ‘You really need to look at this… like now.’

And, oh shit… Adam cheated… he wants to throw up. Maybe Tommy is an immature cunt, but he never cheated and never would. Adam’s aware as to why he was freezing on the couch not, and it’s not good. Before he even thinks about cleaning up the glass, he calls Mikes house number.

On the 4th ring, a sleepy, “Huh?” answered the phone. It’s Mike. Tommy answers the phone the same way no matter who it is or what time it is.

“Sorry. Is Tommy there?”

He’s asleep. Poor kid come home crying, going on and on about how everything was his fault; his boyfriend had every right to cheat on him. Took me and hour and a half to get him to calm down and get to sleep.” Mike doesn’t realize it’s Adam.

“Uh huh?” Adam swallows.

“I mean Tommy can come off as a dick, but he would never hurt someone just to put them down and bully them. He only does his whole bitch act to people he knows personally or that he really likes; I guess people don’t take the time to realize that Tommy is actually really nervous and timid around people he doesn’t know. I don’t know, anyway. What’s your name? I’ll tell Tommy that you called and have him call you back as soon as he can.”

“It’s Adam.”

“Oh!” Mike says surprised. “Oh god… I’m so sorry. No, why don’t you come up here, and we’ll talk, okay? I swear I won’t hurt you. Tommy needs to be a little sweeter. Lay off the comments. When he wakes up, he can join us.”

“Okay…” Adam agrees before he can even think about it. “Be there soon.”

“Okay!” The line goes dead.

 

-_\/\/_-Siren Jax-_\/\/_-

Mike’s house is small but clean, and when he answers the door, he says, “Hey Adam, it’s nice to meet you. I’ve seen pictures and Tommy always talks about how awesome and nice you are. Don’t mind him at all! He’s asleep right now after prowling the house all night. He cleans when he’s stressed out.” Adam’s not sure if they’ll make it inside before lays down the facts. But, eventually, Mike moves through the house, hands Adam a cup of coffee and then asks, “So what all did he say to you or do for that matter?”

Well…” Adam starts, “He just—in general—seems to like making me angry. He tells me the paraplegic neighbor would be better at sex… I don’t even have a paraplegic neighbor.”

“We do.” Mike interrupts, “Tommy visits her quite often; just goes in and talks to her, sometimes cooks for her… sorry not important.”

“Um… he bought these stickers and put them on the plates and in my food.” As Adam says this, Mike pulls out plates from the cabinet and points out the faded stars on the edges, and then opens a kitchen drawer, full of star stickers. “In the food?” Mike finds a bowl of spaghetti with those stupid stickers sprinkled in it.

“Hey, there is no doubt that Tommy gets under your skin. He’s good at it. What he wants is you to play along, but by his rules. And that doesn’t include coming home and bragging about blowjobs… or sexual acts not performed by you two.” Mike shrugs. “Really, you’re good. You just have to learn the rules as they come. Dominate the game and you have him there. He doesn’t know what to do, then.”

A door slams shut, and Tommy walks down the hall not looking up. Not realizing Adam’s there. “I’m going to see Lillian, can I have my cupcakes?” the blonde asks, grabbing his keys out of a bowl on the center.

“Tommy.” Mike says, pulling the cupcakes from the fridge.

“What?” He finally looks up, eyes widening when he notices Adam standing in the kitchen, drinking coffee, leaning against the counter, casually.

“Don’t stay too long… we need to talk.”

“Okay…” Tommy squeaks and hurries out the door.

“What was that?” Adam asked astonished. 

“I dominated the game.” Mike shrugs. 

-_\/\/_-Siren Jax-_\/\/_-

Mike and Adam are still talking when Tommy returns somewhat reluctantly and drops his keys in the bowl again on the counter, “How is Lily?” Mike asks casually as he hands Tommy a cup of tea. 

“She’s got lots of cats.” Tommy answers nervously sipping at the tea, “They liked my cupcakes…” He glances down looking insulted, “They’re edible right? You haven’t died yet or would you feed them to your cats? You should have told me they sucked earlier! She’s probably always given them to her cats when I left. What if I’ve killed one of them?” 

“Tommy!” Mike interrupts placing a hand on Tommy’s cheek, “Calm down! Your cooking is amazing, Lillian has always been a little bit weird and you know that. I know you’re weirding out because Adam is here and making you nervous but he’s not here to embarrass you. He doesn’t hate you and we’ve talked, okay? Can we talk?” Before Tommy can answer Mike continues, “Adam says you’re being a little bit rude to him.” 

“No more than usual.” Tommy says under his breath, but Mike glares and he stays quiet. 

“Did you stick stars to Adam’s plate and food?” Tommy nods, “Did you tell him Lillian would have better sex?” Another nod, “Did you find yourself sleeping on the couch more often than not?” Nod, “Did you laugh when he was angry?” Yet another nod, “I know your game Tommy Joe but not everyone knows you’re just kidding when you say those things.” 

Tommy looks like he could slip under the table and die of embarrassment and Adam starts to feel bad for him. Sure Tommy can be a little turd but he’s cute as all get out and that’s all cool. “Wanna talk to him?” Mike asks and Adam nods before Tommy can and watches Mike leave the house. 

Tommy doesn’t say anything, he keeps his eyes on the floor like he’s trying to convince it to open up and swallow him. So Adam speaks up, “Baby I’m really sorry about what I did the other night, that was way out of line I shouldn’t have done that. You don’t realize how much you mean to me. It took Mike to help me understand that.” 

It stays quiet until Tommy shifts and says, “I head you the other night. I guess you thought I was asleep and you said ‘I wish we loved each other’” Tommy lets out a bitter laugh, “I do love you though…I’m sorry I’m not likable, but you don’t know how often I tell myself that I wish my smile was your favorite kind of smile and that you’d hold my hand. Then I realize why would you do that? I’m a freaking twat.” 

“Oh honey.” Adam whispers, “Seems we both have things we need to work on. Can we do that together?” Tommy nods and Adam kisses the blonde and then Mike comes back in. 

“Give him the rest of the day to come around.” Mike tells Adam when Tommy doesn’t go home with him, “He just needs a little bit of time to relax and let things settle.” 

And sure enough Tommy trots up to Adam’s door the next morning and hands him a cake dish. “I’ll be back tonight to be sure you aren’t dead, I’m still not so sure if humans can eat my cake…I’ve never seen it, only paraplegic cats. I’m helping Mike clean out the attic…so I’ll let you know when I’m on the way over.” Adam nods and takes the cake dish inside. 

In neat curly letters Tommy’s written, “Sorry you suck at everything.” In blue icing and there are those stupid star stickers sprinkled on it too. And Adam only laughs and shakes his head, because that is so like Tommy. 

Besides…he’ll get his revenge tonight.


End file.
